


The Doctor and Rose's Christmas Presents

by sauciemel



Series: The Doctor & Rose's Christmas Presents [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Doctor and Rose's Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose stood in console room of the TARDIS. She looked at the Doctor. Well she looked at the legs of the Doctor as that was all that she could see. He was once again tinkering with the TARDIS.   
  
Rose had woke up early, well she hadn’t slept that well. It was three days before Christmas. Christmas was normally a hectic time for the Doctor, their first Christmas Rose had been thrown into a hearse, then a dead body tried to kill her. Then she met Charles Dickens. The Doctor and herself were locked in the morgue of the undertakers. But Rose wouldn’t of wanted to be anywhere else.   
  
Their next Christmas was a strange one. Her Doctor changed in front of her. There stood a completely different man. He looked good, she hadn’t told him that of course. She did tell him he had great hair. But his regeneration went wrong and he ended up in a sleep like coma for most of Christmas. Rose did get him to wake for a few minutes to stop a Christmas tree from killing Jackie, Mickey and herself. Then he had got worse. Then the Sycorax ship loomed in the sky. Rose and Mickey took the Doctor into the TARDIS.   
  
The TARDIS was then transported onto the Sycorax ship. Rose and Mickey were taken. Rose tried to speak to them. But they laughed at her. But then slowly the Sycorax started to speak English, but he wasn’t it was the TARDIS she was translating. Which could only mean one thing. Rose turned and the Doctor appeared in his Jim Jam’s, Dressing Gown and Slippers. He then challenged and won the Sycorax in a sword fight, (in which he lost his right hand) oh how important that right hand was to become.  
  
Rose knew he was still her Doctor. And she also knew she loved him more and more each trip and adventure they did. But she never spoke it to him. A thousand times Rose had written a letter to him and then burnt it. She had rehearsed a speech to tell him. But then came Sanctuary Base 6, where she thought she had lost him for good. But she had been his last thoughts, that had to mean something…. didn’t it?  
  
Then came Chloe Webber and the Isolus. The Doctor was taken into a picture. Rose had to find out where the pod was and get the Isolus to leave so the children, people and more importantly the Doctor could come back. And comeback he did.  
  
He carried the Olympic torch and lit the flame. Then Rose found him. She held out his favourite cake, (with edible ball barings). He smiled and they hugged and laughed. Rose could feel them growing closer and closer. She knew it wouldn’t be long until she could finally tell him how she felt. She knew he felt something for her and it was more than friends.  
  
The Doctor had then said something was coming, a storm in the air. Oh there was some storm coming, the Daleks, the Cybermen and Dalig Ulv Stranden (Bad Wolf Bay) Rose and the Doctor were separated, Rose had been pulled towards the void as they had tried to close the breech. But her dad had saved her at the last minute. But she couldn’t get back, she was trapped on a Parallel world. The Doctor was on her Earth.  
  
She had begged, sobbed and sunk into a depression when she heard his voice. Calling her from across the void. So she followed it, Jackie, Pete and Mickey helped her. They followed his voice to Norway.  
  
Rose finally got to utter those three little words.  
  
 _“I love you.”_ She sobbed them out.  
  
 _“Quite right too.”_ he had uttered. _“And I suppose if this is my last chance. Rose Tyler….”_ then he faded.  
  
Rose had broke down. Then turned and ran to her mum.  
  
\---  
  
Rose looked down at the man she loved more than anything in the world with tears in her eyes.   
  
She had fought to find her way back to this world using the dimension cannon, jumping Parallel to Parallel she found Donna in them all. Figured she would lead her to the Doctor and she was right. Rose sent a message with Donna.   
  
_“Bad Wolf”_  
  
Then came the Dalek invasion, with their creator Davros and the Supreme Dalek. But with the help of a human Metacrisis good prevailed. The Doctor was going to leave Rose back on the Parallel world with the metacrisis. But they had both said no. John (the metacrisis) didn’t want to palmed off on Rose. Rose deserved the full blooded TimeLord. John knew exactly where he wanted to go. Back to Joan Redfern. It was the least he could do.  
  
So John and Joan lived a full life. Rose and The Doctor popped in now and then.   
  
Rose and The Doctor had taken the step into a relationship. And Rose was happy. It had been a hard few months. Christmas had been strange for her. She had saw someone who thought he was the Doctor, but wasn’t. Then the Cybermen and Cyberking came. But it was all ok in the end. They even stayed for Christmas dinner.   
  
They had that episode on the bus, that Christina woman had her eye on the Doctor that was for sure. Rose made sure that was nipped in the bud.   
  
Then Mars happened. They had gone exploring. When they wound up almost becoming part of history.  
  
It had hurt the Doctor to walk away, but he had too. It was a fixed point and he couldn’t mess with that.   
  
Then they had found out about the secret books of Saxon. His small band of followers trying to resurrect him. Which could never happen. They had discovered the Master’s ring survived. So the Doctor then had to sort it out and destroy the ring and the books of Saxon. That was one TimeLord that was best left dead. They had then wound up visiting Jack. He was happy to see them as always.  
  
But then came the 456, the Doctor had told Rose what happened had to happen, there was nothing he could do. Rose then found out that Jack would lose his Grandson and Ianto. The Doctor assured her Jack would come back from this, as would Gwen, Rhys, the baby and Torchwood.  
  
Rose wasn’t so sure, how do you come back from that. But then all she had to do was look at the Doctor, he was proof. He had lost everything, his family, friends, his people, his planet. And he had been the one who had made it happen. Rose knew it had to happen. He had opened up and told her all about Rassilon. She hoped they never found a way out of the timelock.  
  
\---  
  
“You gonna stand and stare all day? Or you going to tell me what you want Rose.”   
  
Rose smiled as his voice brought her back from her memories. “I erm, its just tha’ its almost Christmas.”  
  
The Doctor moved himself from under the console so he was now sat on the grating looking up at Rose. “I know its almost Christmas, that’s why I am sorting her MOT out. Just in case.” he said as he waved his sonic as he spoke.  
  
“I know but I just want’d to do a little bit crimbo shoppin’” Rose said as she picked at the edge of her sleeve.  
  
“What Crimbo Shopping?” he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
“Well we need some supplies, tea, coffee, milk, sugar, your banana milkshake and I need to get some presents in.”  
  
“Presents?” he raised a smile and an eyebrow. “I almost forgot.” then he was off flipping this, pressing, banging, twisting this.   
  
Rose grabbed on as the TARDIS moved into the vortex and then they landed.   
  
“There we are.” he clapped his hands together as he finished speaking.  
  
“Ok so where are we?”  
  
“The biggest mall in the universe. It’s a whole planet full of shops.”  
  
“You tell me this now?” Rose tried to be angry at him.  
  
“Well.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “It only just occurred to me. Sorry. But we can get everything we need.” the Doctor beamed his huge smile and grabbed his coat.   
  
“Doctor, I need some money, will I be able to access my bank account from here?”  
  
The Doctor stopped and then took a card out of his pocket. “Here you go, this is for you, its yours to keep. Don’t spend it all at once.”  
  
“How do I use it?”  
  
“Its similar to psychic paper, it will work for you. That’s all you need to know.”  
  
“But where does the money come from?”  
  
“Oh, Gallifrey had a lot of off world accounts.” he winked and then shrugged his coat on and grabbed Rose by the hand and led her out of the TARDIS  
  
\---  
  
Rose’s eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw the sheer size of the place.   
  
Her mouth must have been open too as she felt the Doctor’s finger close it. “Now here is a map.” The Doctor placed this small cube into her hand. “And I have this with me” The Doctor held up the mobile phone he had.   
  
“Now there’s a first.” Rose teased him.  
  
“Oi.” The Doctor said pretending to be hurt. “Anyway its so if you get lost, you can ring me and I will come find you.”  
  
Rose smiled. “You think of everything”   
  
He just smiled and winked. “Ok, right then about 4 hours should be enough time.”  
  
“Just 4?”  
  
“Rose we can come back another time. Now do you know who you need gifts for?”  
  
Rose nodded. “Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Baby Ian, Martha, Mickey, Sarah and you.”  
  
“Me?” the Doctor sounded genuinely surprised.  
  
“Yes, that’s what two people in a relationship do. They buy each other special presents.”  
  
“Oh, well then erm……” he blushed.  
  
Rose smiled she had actually made him blush. “Ok so 4 hours back here.”  
  
He nodded and then they went their separate ways.  
  
\---  
  
Rose managed to get all her presents for Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Baby Ian, Mickey, Martha and Sarah in the one shop.   
  
She had gotten a new dark blue silk shirt for Jack.  
Some earrings for Gwen.  
A tie and some socks for Rhys.  
Some rattles and a new cot mobile for baby Ian.  
Rose got a new fountain pen and stationery for Sarah.   
Mickey she had gotten a new laptop bag.  
Martha she had gotten a necklace  
  
Now all she needed was the Doctor’s. She had one idea for his present but she also wanted one more thing.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor too had found the presents easy for the others.  
  
Jack he had gotten some new braces and a tie (Jack had actually told him what he wanted)  
Gwen he bought a lovely bracelet.  
Rhys he got him a jumper (again he had already told him)  
Baby Ian, well he had bought him a huge fluffy lion and some teething toys.  
Mickey had asked for some new software for his Torchwood laptop and the Doctor knew just the one.  
Martha he got her a pair of earrings.  
Sarah, he bought Sarah a new bag, for all her journalist stuff, it was also similar technology to the TARDIS, it could hold more that it looked.   
  
He smiled at that thought. Then he walked along the top level and spotted three things he wanted for Rose. He knew as soon as he saw them they were for her.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was walking along the lower level when she saw it. It’s glint in the light had caught her eye. It was a small set and she knew he didn’t have any new ones. His old ones kept coming loose. So Rose went and paid for them.  
  
She made her purchase and headed back to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor arrived at the same time. “You get everything?”  
  
“Yea’ you?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
\---  
  
They spent the next hour wrapping presents up. Rose had remembered to buy Christmas cards too. They were both happy with what they had bought for the others.   
  
“Ok so now they are wrapped and cards are written, you want to go deliver them?”  
  
“Ok.” Rose smiled.   
  
“Ok who first?”  
  
“Well since Gwen, Rhys, Mickey, Martha and Jack will all be in the same place I say we go there first.”  
  
“Ok, Cardiff it is.”  
  
\---  
  
 **CARDIFF**  
  
Jack was sitting in the new offices of Torchwood. It was small and cramped above ground but they had all the tunnels under them. The old hub had been saved but the entrance hadn’t. Jack was just happy that Gwen had let him back. After all that business with the 456 he wasn’t sure if she would.   
  
But she had and they were fine. They had their eye on one new member. Mickey and Martha had joined a little while back. Gwen had brought Ian in to see his godfather (Jack) he cooed over him.  
  
Then he heard it. The sound of ancient engines. He looked at Martha and Mickey. They had heard it too. They all looked at the front entrance.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and The Doctor left the TARDIS with their gifts. “Ok so where is the new Torchwood?” Rose asked as the Doctor closed the door.  
  
“Just over there.” The Doctor motioned with his head.  
  
They walked over.  
  
\---  
  
They spent the next hour giving the gifts over. Martha passed Rose and the Doctor’s gifts from everyone. It was the first time they had all exchanged gifts.  
  
“So what you two got planned?” Jack asked.  
  
“Nothing really.” Rose sounded disappointed. “You know what Christmas is like.”  
  
“Well celebrate it early then.” Martha announced.  
  
Rose and the Doctor looked at each other.  
  
“You know Martha Jones I never thought of that.” The Doctor smiled. “How about it Rose? An early Christmas?”  
  
Rose nodded and smiled.  
  
“Ok then you two scoot and we will see you on the main day. Hopefully for a glass of something and not an end of the world crisis.” Jack said as they all embraced.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose headed back to the TARDIS. “Ok so tomorrow is Christmas Eve. But to us tonight is.” Rose said.   
  
“It’s also only just after 3pm so.” the Doctor unlocked the door and then bounded across the console and through the doors and disappeared.   
  
Rose just stood looking into the TARDIS. Then she stepped aboard.  
  
\---  
  
She locked the door and then walked over to the console. She looked around. All she could hear was the hum of the TARDIS.  
  
Then she heard the doors open and the Doctor burst in. Swept over to the console.   
  
Rose just watched as he moved.  
  
“Ok, just gonna put us into the vortex. Oh and don’t go into the Library.” then he was away again.  
  
Rose was out of breath just watching him. She then decided it was time to give the Doctor one of his presents. Her Mum always said if you had been good on Christmas Eve, you could open one present. So Rose smiled and headed for her room.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had collected the things he needed for the library, he also had a little help from the TARDIS. He knew how much Rose loved Christmas, and how she missed her mum. He had found another supernova a few weeks before and had gotten Jackie to record a message for Rose. Pete and Tony featured as well. He knew it would be emotional for Rose. But it was the one thing he knew if she could ask him for she would.  
  
He had also asked the TARDIS to scan a Christmas photo from his first Christmas with Rose and set the Library like the Tyler flat. The pool had been moved too so the Doctor was now standing in what looked like the Tyler’s flat, he also had Rose’s Christmas present he had bought. He was nervous at what he was planning, but in his hearts its what he knew he wanted ever since she had took his hand..  
  
\---  
  
Rose held the Doctor’s gift in her hand. His other present was for the proper Christmas night. She smiled as she slipped that present back into its wrapping and back into her closet. Then she heard a tap on the door.  
  
\---  
  
Rose opened the door, to see the Doctor stood there with a huge bouquet of red roses.   
  
“For you.” he smiled and held the roses out.   
  
Rose took them and sniffed in their scent. “Thanks.”  
  
“Now if you care to accompany me.” The Doctor held his arm out.   
  
Rose just smiled and nodded then linked her arm in his.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor hesitated a little at the door to the library. “Erm I hope you like it.” he now felt a little worried.  
  
“Well I wont know until you show me it.” Rose nudged him.  
  
The Doctor then pushed the door open.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was dumbstruck. She had walked into her old flat. literally. She stood stock still.  
  
Rose just nodded and then dropped the flowers and pulled the Doctor into the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. It actually left him breathless.  
  
“Thank you so much for doing this.”   
  
The smile that was on her face and in her eyes lit the room up. The Doctor then decided to give her the message from her Mum, Dad and Brother.  
  
“There is something else too. I spent a little while doing it, but I managed it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
He led Rose over to a seat and a monitor. “It’s a recording and you can make one in a few days.” he placed a disc in the side of the monitor. “Just press this when your ready. I will be over there.” the Doctor handed Rose a remote and then motioned to the far wall.   
  
Rose just looked at him as he walked away.  
  
She then looked at the remote and pressed the button.  
  
 _“Is this thing workin’?”_ Jackie’s voice boomed out.  
  
Rose gasped at this.  
  
 _“Surprise love.”_ Jackie smiled.   
  
_“The Doctor found another supawhatchamacallit and contacted Pete through it. He said we could send a message through to you. So hello.” Jackie now waved. “Oh and congratulations love, about time you to got together. Tony is almost 6 now. doesn’t time fly. He knows all about his big sister Rose, his uncle Mickey, and his two twin Uncles John and Doctor. Anyway.”_  
  
Rose listened as her mum went on about Torchwood and Vitex. Then she dropped the bombshell that Rose now had a little sister. 6 weeks old. It had been a shock to Jackie and Pete. Then Pete came on and said he was proud of Rose and the Doctor, Tony came on and said he missed his big sister but that he was a big brother now and was looking after Susie. Rose was in tears by now.  
  
 _“Now Rose stop the blubbering and go have a lovely Christmas, I cant wait to hear from you. Love you lots.”_ Jackie blew kisses at the screen. Then it went blank.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor hadn’t watched the disc. It was for Rose not him. But he had heard what had been said. He smiled and had tears in his own eyes. Jackie had become a sort of surrogate Mother to him. Not that he would ever tell her that. He waited until he felt Rose behind him.  
  
“Thank you.” she sad through the tears. He took her into his arms.  
  
“Least I could do.”   
  
“Do you want your Christmas presents?” Rose asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “Ok.”   
  
Rose smiled and then gave him the box she had clung onto since they left her room.   
  
The Doctor and Rose sat on the sofa as he opened the gift. His hearts were pounding in his chest as did this. It had been a long time since he had Christmas gifts to open.  
  
Rose looked at him as he opened his present. She hoped he liked it.  
  
The Doctor opened the first box. In it were a pair of golden cuff links, but it was the R and the D engraved on them that he loved most.   
  
He kissed her and thanked her and then opened the next box. It was a gold watch. But it had Gallifrayean numbers on and a Gallifrayean inscription. “How?”  
  
“Took a lot of explaining.” Rose smiled. “Do you like them?”  
  
“I love them.” he smiled at her.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup, your turn.” he grinned that 100 megawatt grin. He handed Rose her gift (keeping the special one back)  
  
Rose tore open the first box, it was a gold chain with a small pendant. It had R and D engraved on it. She smiled and kissed him. Then she tore into the next box. It was a watch and bracelet set that matched the necklace. It had a declaration of his love for her engraved on the back of the watch. She then hugged him and kissed him hard.  
  
The Doctor then gulped and then got down on one knee in front of her.  
  
“I have one last gift and a question.”  
  
Rose felt her mouth go dry. “Yes.”  
  
“Rose Marion Tyler, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” he then opened up the small ring box he had behind his back. In it was a gold band with a mounted diamond that twinkled.   
  
“YES.” She yelled and threw her arms around him.  
  
The Doctor smiled. Rose then let go of him and slipped the ring on.   
  
“Wow, its beautiful.” she smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
“Its not as beautiful as you.” he smiled.  
  
“Corny line but I like it.” then Rose had an idea. She had one present for him. Well for them both.   
  
“I have one more gift.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
She leant in and whispered to him.  
  
The Doctor blushed.   
  
“Give me twenty minutes then come to our room.” Rose smiled and winked then left.   
  
\---  
  
Rose ran from the library and headed to their room. It was still strange for her to call it their room. But now they were engaged it was their room for always.  
  
Rose pushed open the door and walked over to the place she had hidden the parcel. She took a deep breath.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor waited in the library. The grin had not diminished from his face. Rose had said yes. They were now engaged. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone else. He was also excited to find out what Rose’s other gift for him was. He was more than happy with the cuff links and the watch. But the best present was that she was his fiancé.   
  
The twenty minutes were up. He made his way to their room.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood at the bottom of the bed. She was scared, nervous, excited and a little nauseous. But she was happy and hoped she looked ok.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor tapped on the door.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.  
  
\---  
  
He stepped into their room. The first thing he saw was Rose stood at the bottom of the bed. She had on a red silk dressing gown.   
  
He walked over to her.  
  
Rose felt her heart beat quicken as he came towards her. As he got closer she put her hand out. “Stop.”  
  
The Doctor did stop.   
  
“Sit.” Rose pointed to the edge of the bed.   
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
Rose turned to stand in front of him. “Do you remember that day trapped down in the morgue surrounded by the Gelth?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That was when I knew.”  
  
“Knew what?”  
  
“That I loved you. That I would never leave you.”  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
“When did you first realise you loved me?” Rose asked as she slowly undid the belt on her dressing gown.  
  
“Well, erm I think it had to be the same moment as you.”  
  
“Doctor.” Rose said so quietly.  
  
“Ok, it was when we were on platform one. When you were stood looking out at the Earth, well the blown up Earth. You looked so sad. Then I took you home. I told you that my planet and people were gone. Then all you wanted was chips.” he smiled.  
  
“Yeah.” Rose let the dressing gown slide open and then down her arms. “That was when the other you fell in love with me. What about this you?”   
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. He could now see what she was wearing. She had a red basque on, with red panties and thigh length stockings. The basque and panties were trimmed with white fur.   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Sorry, I still loved you Rose when I changed. but I fell for you more and more each day. It was getting harder and harder to be just friends. I wanted to tell you so many times.”  
  
Rose then leant in and kissed him so gently. “Shhh Doctor, that is the past. We have the here and now and the future.”   
  
The Doctor just smiled and pulled her closer. “I love you Rose Tyler.”  
  
“I love you too Doctor. Now would you like to unwrap your present?”  
  
The Doctor grinned and pulled Rose down to the bed with him. “Yup.” he popped the p, he then manoeuvred them so that Rose was now lying on the bed and he was on top.   
  
The Doctor leant in and kissed Rose deeply. His tongue ran across her lips. Rose opened them and the Doctor slid his cool tongue in. Their tongues entwined and danced in each others mouths.  
  
The Doctor then felt his way down her neck and stopped at the top of her basque. He broke the kiss and sat back. He then undid the hooks. As he reached the last one the basque fell open and revealed Rose’s white pert breasts to him. He leaned in and took one nipple into his mouth.  
  
Rose lay her head back and brought her hands up into his hair. She loved it when he made love to her breasts. She moaned as he took her nipple in between his teeth and gently scraped them along it.  
  
The Doctor used his other hand to nip and gently pull her other nipple. He could feel the confines of his clothes now as his c**k twitched. He released her nipple from his mouth with a pop. Then he stood up.  
  
Rose felt the loss of his mouth on her breast and looked at him.   
  
He then slowly and seductively did a strip tease for her.   
  
Rose felt her pu**y getting wetter as he did this. The last thing to go was his tight black boxers. His hard c**k was pointing out as Rose lay there in her opened basque, her now wet panties and stockings.  
  
The Doctor took her left leg in his hand. He then kissed from her toe all the way up to the top of her thigh. Then he rolled her stocking down and kissed her bare skin all the way back down. Then he repeated the movement on her right leg.  
  
Rose moaned out as he did this. The Doctor could smell Rose’s musky scent emanating from her wet pu**y. He threw both the stockings over his shoulder as he made his way back up her legs with tiny feather like kisses. They barely touched her skin but to Rose they were like tiny electric shocks straight to her core.  
  
“Doctor please.” Rose begged. She didn’t want to play anymore. She wanted him to take her.  
  
“What Rose?”  
  
“Make love to me.”  
  
The Doctor looked deep into her eyes. All he could see was love, lust and trust staring back. He nodded.   
  
He tore the panties from her. He then took his hard throbbing c**k and placed himself at her entrance. Then he looked at her. “You trust me don’t you Rose?”  
  
“With my life.”  
  
“Then would you bond with me?”  
  
“How?”  
  
“You don’t have to do anything. It doesn’t hurt. I promise.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
The Doctor smiled. She would never know how much being bonded meant to him. He then thrust his c**k into Rose and at the same time he placed his fingers gently on her temples.  
  
\---  
  
Rose closed her eyes. Everything felt so fantastic. The Doctor was in her mind and she was in his. Her body felt like it was floating. She felt him thrusting into her.   
  
He kept telling her he loved her and always would. Rose was thrusting up to meet his thrusts, then she felt her core explode like it never had before. It was like fireworks going off inside her and around her. She screamed his name over and over.  
  
The Doctor looked down as he made love to Rose. He could see what she saw, felt was she felt. They were becoming like one.   
  
The Doctor closed his eyes as he felt his own climax coming. He kissed Rose as he thrust deeper, harder and faster. Rose came apart in his arms and mind again. This time it triggered his own orgasm and her name tore from his lips.  
  
The Doctor thrust a few more times until he was spent. He removed his fingers from Rose’s temples and she opened her eyes.  
  
She was breathing hard as she came down from her orgasmic rush. “Wow.”  
  
The Doctor smiled and the rolled onto their sides and cuddled into each other.  
  
“I love you.” the Doctor whispered as Rose drifted off into a deep sleep. He knew she would as her mind and body were worn out.  
  
“Mmm I love you too.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor held her as she slept. He felt at peace. He felt happier than he had in a long while. He thought that maybe the whole of time and space had finally forgiven him for doing what he had done in the TimeWar. He smiled and pulled the sheet up over them and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
\---  
  
 **SOMEWHERE IN TIME AND SPACE**  
  
A young woman was stood holding a book in one hand and a letter in the other. There were tears streaming down her face. The time had come. A time when the war would start, when friends and lovers would be forced to fight. Four men the same but different would be called upon. Their friends too. The girl let the letter fall from her hands and drift into the vortex.   
  
She knew that the past, the present and the future would come crashing together. It had too. They had to find one another. She held the book in her hands. Her mother and father would find this book and he would realise what it was and know what would need to be done. But could he? Would he? He had lived through it once could he live it again?


End file.
